


The Last of the Dragons

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Other, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Thousands of years ago a prophecy was spoken. The Great Dragons would once again rise. Might potentially end up as an Original Story but for now enjoy my favorite piece I've ever written.





	The Last of the Dragons

Once upon a time, long before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ever a thought in the minds of the founders, there were Dragons. No, Not the ones you'd find now, guarding vaults of meaningless metal and used in sporting events. Treated without respect. All history of their conception erased from time and memory. 

These great dragons were powerful, wise, and as large as the skies they called home. They were beautiful creatures, wiser than even the smartest human and more beautiful than anything words can describe. They ranged in colors, from pure snowy white that rivaled the tops of the mountains they perched upon, to iridescent purple, the color changing depending on what direction you looked from. Red that danced like the fires they breathed and the deepest of black that absorbed any light that shone on it. 

There were many families of great Dragons and together they ruled over the Wizarding world. Keeping peace and standing against any human who thought himself to be a conqueror. It worked well for hundreds of years until magic started changing and evolving. With evolution came knowledge and with knowledge came wands that could produce newer spells, powerful jinxes, and deadly hexes. The Dragon's power had become obsolete when wizards could channel their powers with the use of trees that were fueled by the magic of Mother Earth herself. Combined with the power of the magical creatures surrounding them, wizards were quickly becoming too powerful to control. 

One wizard figured out how to create wands so powerful, no one would be able to beat him. His name was Antioch Peverell and he had been the first human to kill a Dragon. Afterall, It was the heart string of the mate to the eldest of the Great Dragons, she had provided the core to the Death Stick he now possessed. Brutally murdered for something as trivial as a powerful core for a wooden stick.

It was with this discovery, the catalyst to unimaginable death and destruction that lead to the great Dragon war of 1030 BM ( Before Merlin). Antioch had spread the word and though most still believed in and respected the Great Dragons, some had rallied around Antioch. In him they fashioned a Dark Lord. The very first of his kind. Villages were burned to the ground, wizards who protected the Great Dragons were burned along with their children. Mountains were blown apart, the homes of the great dragons brutalized and destroyed. There was murder and destruction anywhere the Dragons hid until all but three were dead. 

The last three Dragons: One as white as a summer cloud, one as black as the soul of Antioch, and one the exact shade of purple that the sky turned when the sun set. They had gathered in a cavern on a peak of the highest mountain where no human dared enter.They met for seven days until they had come upon a solution. 

They had created a spell, one that would keep them safe and ensure the protection of their species. The spell would strip their consciousness from the body of a dragon and place them instead, in the bodies of Antioch’s most trusted men. His inner Circle. Lucian, Huberus, and Ursae. They would infiltrate and destroy from the inside out, they would bring down the human who’d dared think himself powerful enough to destroy the Dragons. 

The body of the dragon would remain alive with only the consciousness of an animal, they would fly far away to the wild places where humans had yet to venture. The one flaw in their plan was the constrictions of the human body. The magical core was neither strong nor big enough to contain the true power of the Dragons. So they split their cores down the middle and stored them inside the crystals that had formed in the mountain cliffs. A diamond, an Amethyst, and a black opal to be be kept and protected, never to be separated from its other half.

The plan had gone perfectly following the transition. Once they had become accustomed to their new bodies it had taken less than an hour for all of Antioch's followers to be put to death and then fifteen minutes for the Dark Lord himself to die. With this, the Dragons went back to their village and acquainted themselves with their new lives, no one ever noticing that all three men now shared one distinct feature: eye’s that were grey and almost icy in color. The only hint of their histories the only clue that the Dragons still lived.

Years passed and so the Lore was forgotten, the Great Dragons fading into the past. Life was peaceful and Wizarding kind lived on.The Dragons died of old age, all the while passing down their history to the first born son. On it went until one very important day: October 31st 1981 when a prophecy was fulfilled and a child was left orphaned. On that night Lucius Malfoy felt a burning on his left forearm. A sign he thought meant that the dark lord had finally fallen, he was mistaken, for when he looked down he found a strangely familiar symbol where the dark mark had once disfigured his skin. The Skull and snake were gone now replaced with a mark that was white against his already pale complexion. It was an ouroboros, only instead of a snake it depicted a dragon eating its own tail. Panicked, Lucius ran to the manor library, to the far back corner where a painting hung of the very first of the Malfoy line. Where he had seen this very symbol before. The man had hair so white it almost seemed translucent, he stood tall and imposing, holding a sword with a hilt made of Mother of pearl and a diamond the size of a quaffle fitted into the butt. On the man’s forearm was the same mark held proudly for the world to see. His family's secret, his ancestors sacrifice. Lucian smiled down at the young man, seeing the sigil and understanding that the time had come for the Dragons to gather. The portrait swung forward and revealed a glittering silver sword, the same sword that he had so admired in the painting. As his fingers connected with the hilt a warmth spread throughout his body and wrapped around the very core of his magic. 

Memories flooded through him, memories that were not his own. Villages burning, creatures too large to be normal dragons circling overhead. A mix of spells and muggle weapons hurling towards the shadows in the sky. The creatures falling from the sky and causing the ground to rumble and split with the pain of such a loss. A bright cavern with unfamiliar runes, golden walls and granite floors, a platform in the middle with a raised dais holding a burning fire that was opalescent in color, it burned bright and wild yet never left the dais. Three men standing around the fire, their faces hidden in shadow, casting a spell. Voices of the forgotten speaking a prophecy. 

“There will come a time when dragons must fly again. When the wars of olde are new again, when innocents will be destroyed. When a dark one falls to a mistaken death and a child becomes the mistaken hero. The dragons will awaken and will put right what was lost.” The voices stopped and Lucius was thrown back into the present just as suddenly as he was shoved back. A thousand years of understanding and knowledge flooded through him, faces flashed in his mind. His father, his grandfather, all the way back to Lucian Malfoy. The last of the Great Dragons. It was time for a gathering, it was time for the world to remember what it had forgotten.

Sirius Black was on his way back from an order mission when a most peculiar feeling took over him. It started at his left forearm and spread through his entire body. He looked down to find a black dragon etching itself into his skin. It slithered a bit and then began to eat its own tail, only stopping when it created a perfect circle. The warmth continued to build until he could feel it throughout his entire body, inside his very being. It spread down towards his toes and up towards his head as memory after memory, all unfamiliar and none of them his own flashed through his mind. Burning villages and golden caverns. A sword with an onyx hilt and a black Opal fitted into the butt. A sword that he had admired all through his childhood and it currently rested inside of 12 Grimmauld place under inch thick goblin glass that was charmed to repel anyone who didn't have the express permission of his father. It was suddenly imperative that Sirius get to that sword. A need like he’d never felt before took over him. And so, he turned on the spot and apparated straight to his former home, where he found it blissfully empty. He ran up to the top most floor, to the farthest room of the house. To the Black family library, where the walls held the paintings of generations of Black family heads. Going back to the very first Black: Ursae. 

A commanding man with olive skin and hair as black as the night sky, his eyes so light that they almost lacked any pigment at all. He stood tall and proud, holding the very sword Sirius was in search of. His forearm bared and marked with the very sigil that had appeared on Sirius’ skin. The man raised a brow and without any other reaction swung forward to reveal a hidden chamber behind the painting. There in the dark lay the sword. Sirius didn't question how it had gotten out of the glass encasement, he thanked Godric that it had been this easy. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the sword. There were more important things to do, more important places to go. He ran down the stairs, through the door and the second his feet had landed on the front steps, he turned and disappeared. 

Xenophilius Lovegood was happy. He had a beautiful little girl and an exquisite wife. His life was calm and his job was easy. After all, he worked for himself. He had not one worry in the world. That was, until Halloween night of 1981. That night had found him laying his daughter down for the night. He was in the middle of a story, when out of the blue a most unexpected sensation took over him. Starting at his left forearm where a purple ouroborus suddenly appeared. The sensation spread out and latched onto his consciousness. Memories began flooding his mind. He was not surprised however, as he had known about his family line and the responsibility that came with it. The stories had been passed down through the generations all the way down to his father who had waited until Xeno had turned 16. Only then was he to learn about Huberus Lovegood. The first of his line and the last of the Dragons. Crazy, they had called his family. His father, and his grandfather before him. Going all the way back to Huberus. Xeno had run to the cellar of his home, approaching the far left corner where a painting hung. The man was tall and kind looking. Long blonde hair flowed from his head and rested against his chest. His eyes were gentle and smokey grey. He smiled at the man in front of him while holding out his forearm. The purple oroborus standing out brightly against his skin. He held a sword in his hand, the hilt carved from a solid piece of white granite. The butt of the hilt held an amethyst that was so flawless he could see through it. The painting swung forward to reveal the very same sword. As Xeno’s hand connected with the hilt, a feeling of rightness settled over him. This was the way it was meant to be. The time had come, the meeting was to take place tonight. “Pandora! It's time! I must go. Be safe. I love you. I love Luna. If I do not come back, never doubt that all I do is for your protection.” he called out. Without waiting for an answer, Xeno apparated out of his home and reappeared in a golden cavern. 

The cavern shone as bright as the day it was created, untouched by time. Not a thing was disturbed. The fire burned as bright as the day Lucian had breathed it to life upon the dais, it never faded, never flickered, always burning hot as fiendfyre. Lucius was the first to arrive and as he looked around in awe two quick pops alerted him to the presence of his brothers. Sirius and Xenophilius. He waited for them at his place at the dais. A perfect circle, no point higher than another. They were equals now. Lucius welcomed them. All of the feuding and slights forgotten, left in the past where they belonged. They could not change their actions before they had known who they truly were. There were more important things to worry about, after all. 

“Welcome, brothers. The time has come for the Dragons to awaken. The Wizarding world believes the dark Lord has fallen, he has not. Their defences will be lowered, they will become vulnerable and I fear we will lose to many. With the death of the Potters” a sharp intake of breath had interrupted his words.

“Yes, Sirius. The potters are dead. I am sorry, I know James was your friend. However, the boy survives. It is now your duty to raise him. Keep him safe and most of all keep him out of Dumbledore's hands. Albus cannot know of the prophecy, the knowledge of one has already spelled disaster in his most incapable hands. He cannot know that the Great Dragons survive, lest he try and finish what his ancestor started and wipe us out completely. I have arranged for Narcissa to fetch Harry from the ruins of the cottage, he is safe at Malfoy manor for the time being.” Lucius finished. 

“I understand, brother. Thank you for keeping Harry safe. I assume we all now know of our history and what we must do?” Sirius turned, tears still fresh in his eyes, to Xenophilius who smiled at him.   
“I’ve known since I was 16. We must protect the innocent, brothers! There will be those that will stand against us. Those that will bring grievous harm to innocents they deem of dirty blood. Children will be marched into war if we do not act correctly. We must protect them at all costs.” Xenophilius said to the men standing on either side of him. 

“And so we shall. The first order of business is unlocking the full extent of our powers. We must renew the runes that have faded over time. Xeno, please begin preparing them. Sirius, you weave your magic into the dais. I will renew the fire and add my magic to that of our ancestors, when you are done I will need your breath for the fire.” 

With that, the three Dragons set to work bringing to life a magic long since forgotten. Seven days later found the men standing in a glittering room, runes burning blue glowed from the walls. They had arranged themselves evenly around the Dragons fire. Grasping hands as they recited a spell long since lost to the ages. Words that spoke of vengeance to those who did them harm, protection to those who deserved it most, and dedication to the cause started thousands of years before they were born. A pledge more powerful than a dark mark belonging to a mortal man who fashioned himself a dark lord. A new power had come into play and this power would spell the downfall of Lord Voldemort.


End file.
